


A bone, a bane, a Giantsbane

by Phare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Absolutely consensual, Because sometimes a lady just needs a good fuck, F/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phare/pseuds/Phare
Summary: It’s hard work running Winterfell while waiting for your bastard brother and his dragon rider to come over and deal with the extended family. Sometimes a lady needs a casual Giantsbane to release the stress.





	A bone, a bane, a Giantsbane

While being the Lady of the House has its advantages, the disadvantages had began overwhelming Sansa, the oldest surviving heiress of House Stark. With her half-brother, the King in the North, hopefully!, acquiring dragon glass and the support of Daenerys Targaryen down in Dragonstone, she spent her days wandering between the troops in Winterfell, discussing tactics, provisions and armor, and calculating, recalculating, and again checking the budget for the campaigns. There was the firewood to think about, the salted meat, the returning flocks, the dull spears, and the never ending news flying in from King’s Landing. So, her back pain had returned, and a persistent headache that made her irritable. When she was younger, she was able to relieve the pain with a quick rub. But now she was the Lady of the House and her wrists couldn’t keep up with the demands stress put on her - she had to stop masturbating or she wouldn’t have been able to sign documents anymore.

Tormind found her bent over a big batch of crumpled scrolls. “Sansa!..umm, Lady Sansa...” he corrected himself. She lifted her tired gaze toward him, and the evening sun poured copper over her hair. Suddenly, and for the first time, he found himself so taken with her beauty, that he forgot why he had come looking for her. “Yes? What is it?” Sansa squinted, rubbing her temples. But he just stood there, grinning like an imp, silent, tall, wide-shouldered, red-bearded, covered in fresh snow, his large hands holding a log. 

I wonder if his dick is as big as... Sansa tossed her head violiently at the sudden thought. “I do not have all day to admire your stance, sir..er...Tormund, so if there’s no pressing reason to interrupt me, I’d like you to leave, now. Please.” She stood up and walked over to open the door for him. He smelled like cold water, firewood, sweat and man, she observed, and a flame lit her loins. Despite her best intentions, she met his eyes, and there it was, an indecent suggestion underneath an arched brow, a grin on his thick lips. It made her want to giggle, but she managed to stifle it. Instantaneously, she appeared even more beautiful to him, and he let out a sigh. 

“You are pretty, lady Sansa, even prettier than your pretty brother and his pretty curls.”

Was he flirting?.. Sansa wondered as she reached for the handle. “Thank you for the kind words, but now I must ask you to...” A thought stilled her hand. 

”Listen, Tormund, I must ask you something.. personal.” Sansa murmured and gestured to the corner, so he propped the log there. “As you know, my brother left me to take care of Winterfell in his absence, and..while I enjoy being useful, I’m finding myself increasingly troubled, without a way to dispel the tension I feel... What do you, Wildlings do when the problems are too many to dispel with a good night’s sleep?” She stood by the window with her back at him, letting the snowflakes cool her reddened cheeks. 

”We fuck, lady Sansa.” Without a hint of pretense. How refreshing after Pytr... Tormund had followed her, noticing her lack of disguist with his answer. “We fuck in two’s, three’s or thirty’s, until our hearts are exhausted, our dicks spent, and our minds are clear.” 

“Hm...” Sansa felt a shiver run down her spine when she, all of a sudden, became aware of how close he was. “Hmm.. well, in that case, I will appeal to your oath to serve the North, and me as its temporary warden, and to engage in an action that is to benefit the House, at your full discretion, of course.” She noticed his confused, furrowed brow. “Oh, let’s fuck, and you better not tell anyone, or I’ll have Arya cut your throat in your sleep.”

Tormund didn’t need another word, he took off his furs with a single gesture, and clawing at her corset, leaned her against the wall. Sansa felt the cool stones licking her face and palms. “I must be mad, I must be mad, I must be mad...” she thought, while already helping him with the removal of her bodice, in her stomach a ball of desire and apprehension.

Then she felt his ripped, hairy chest push against her bare back. She used to dream of smooth, languid knights, who would caress her with willow fingers. But now, all she wanted were his muscles of stone, covered in the softest curls, pressing her body vehemently forward against the wall.“Say I’ll kill you!” he rumbled into her undone braid. “You are fucking beasts! Is a woman’s threat the only thing that gets you hard?!” hissed Sansa. “It ain’t, pretty lady, but it is what will make you all nice and ready.”

The mere consideration send shivers down to her ankles. Her knees went weak and a gasp escaped her lips, the traitor. Silently, she tried it: “I’ll kill..” and, sure as he had intended, the fire between her legs grew tenfold. “I’ll kill you..” she whispered, her sweaty palms grabbing the rough wall. Animals! Brutes! “Say it louder!..” Tormund was chewing on her neck in a frenzy, while his hard, wet cock was trailing her back. She felt his hands underneath the armor of her dress, kneading her breasts with insatiable joy, her nipples between his ragged fingers, aching, receiving, releasing. “I’ll kill you, you animal!” she heard herself saying, “I’ll kill you if you don’t fuck me right!” Her words released a hot spring down her thighs, and she grabbed his head, and pulled him in, wishing she could melt inside his bear skin. Her chambers spun and disappeared. 

Tormund lifted her like a feather and slid her with a single gesture onto his throbbing cock, all veins and pre-cum. She almost came right there and then, when her stretched lips wrapped so tightly against his considerable shaft that her clit hit his balls with a slap. His breath fogged her cheek, he pushed her head to the side and released his tongue inside her mouth. ‘I’ll kill you... if... you....” she mumbled into him, as he slowly began gliding her up and down his cock, and whenever she would reach its lowest, widest point, she would feel the unimaginable pleasure of her clit, pressed, surrounded and conquered from the inside. “Lady Sansa, you have a one of a kind cunt!” Tormund grunted, not letting her feet touch the floor. She moaned and swung a hand down her skirts. There she quickly found the little ball of ecstasy she had reached for so often before, and lavished it with desperate strokes. By the Old Gods, he held her so tight in his ripped arms, like a corset of iron, his cock filling her every crevice, his beard tickling her cheek, his stomach straining against her back. Her world concentrated itself onto the tip of her clit, caught between her fingers and his member, rubbed mercilessly from both sides, ambushed, doomed. “I...will...kill!...you!!..if!!!...You!!!...Stop!!” A blinding explosion grew from somewhere deep inside Sansa, billowed out and drowned her in her own screams. Tormund swiftly shut her mouth with his hand, which she bit to blood, and yet he did not not stop his forceful movements. As the last contractions of her orgasm wrung his dick, she felt him come inside her, now her own hand stifling his low roars, now her fingers bleeding, now her legs converted in cum.

They stood locked together for a short eternity, panting, sweating, leaning against each other. As his member weakend, Tormind slid out of her almost gently and lowered her to the floor. Sansa didn’t look at him, and all blushed busied herself with tying back her gown, fixing her skirts, finding the boot that had slipped out. She heard him put on his belt and move towards the door. Great! No need for stupid explanations! Just a quickie, nothing more, now we can go back to figuring out the math for the breast plates, Sansa thought. The door opened. 

She made the mistake of looking up and caught his devilish smile. Even worse, it made her smile. Even worse, it warmed her up. Oh, for fuck’s sake...I never learn...


End file.
